A Pesar de los Años
by Just.Jayx
Summary: En una época de reyes y grandes batallas nacerá un amor que ni el tiempo podrá separar... Es una mujer y princesa también, ¿y qué?, también tiene derecho de estar con la persona que ama ¿o no?...
1. Mi Mayor Tesoro

Aclaro que Inuyasha es © de Rumiko Tahakashi! Solo la historia es mía ©!!, no publico historias en ningún otro lado okey??.

**N/A**: Una nueva creación!! Jaja, se que me tardo mucho en continuar mis otros fics pero mi imaginación no se detiene y tuve esta idea y me pareció bueno llevarla a cabo, espero disfruten de mi nuevo fic y espero reviews okeyy?!! Besitos! Por cierto imagínense los escenarios naturales del señor de los anillos, en un sitio así me imaginé que podría desarrollarse mi historia!!!

Clasificado M por futuras escenas.

***A Pesar de los Años***

En una época de reyes y grandes batallas nacerá un amor que ni el tiempo podrá separar... Es una princesa, ¿y qué?, también tiene derecho de estar con la persona que ama ¿o no?...

**Mi Mayor Tesoro:**

Existen maravillosos paisajes en todo el mundo que fueron creados para el disfrute del hombre, paisajes llenos de misterio e indescriptible belleza. En la edad media la gente podía maravillarse con lo imponente que era aquella naturaleza gracias a que las tierras no estaban tan pobladas como en nuestros tiempos pero, no era eso lo que la mayoría de las personas hacían... Muchos se dedicaban a desatar terribles batallas tratando de vencer a pueblos vecinos llamando a sus líderes "enemigos". Podían vivir en completa armonía y disfrutar de los regalos que la naturaleza les brindaba pero preferían pelear unos contra otros por la avaricia de poseer más tierras, por el deseo de tener más poder... Pero aún existían pueblos que vivían en sana paz, pueblos que compartían unos con otros, y es en uno de esos pueblos donde se desarrolla nuestra historia... En un bello castillo ubicado en la cima de una pequeña montaña en el cual pegaban los rayos de sol por todos lados vivía un viejo rey junto con su hija y dos nietos, uno varón de unos ocho años el cual estaba perdido de hace dos días y era la razón por la que todos en el castillo estaban de cierto modo decaídos, todos menos el rey. La otra, era una joven de increíble belleza llamada Aome, tenía unos diecisiete años, era alta con la piel muy suave y blanca, con el cabello de un color muy parecido al ébano y los ojos del mismo color, en esta fresca tarde llevaba puesto un vestido simple algo ceñido al cuerpo color verde jade con bordes dorados, lucía una pequeña tiara dorada con una precioso rubí en el centro la cual significaba su puesto en esa familia, el de ser una princesa. Se acercó lentamente hacia su abuelo, el rey, quien descansaba en un gran trono adornado con diamantes y demás piedras preciosas, hizo una reverencia y se arrodilló al lado derecho del mismo...

-Mi señor... Abuelo, ¿crees que haya ido muy lejos?...- preguntó la joven con lágrimas en los ojos. Éste se volvió hacia ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Hija mía, no logro entender por qué te preocupas tanto por ese pequeño... No es más que una molestia...- Decía en un tono muy suave y lento.

-Mi señor, le recuerdo que esa molestia como usted le llama, es mi hermano...- Dijo bajando la mirada avergonzada.

-¡Medio hermano!- Gritó levantándose de su trono y caminando hacia la gran entrada de su castillo.

-Aún así mi señor...- Decía entre lágrimas. –Quisiera que cesara el sufrimiento de mi madre... Y el mío propio ante su ausencia...-

-Si eso te hace feliz...- Dijo sin voltear a ver a la joven. –Daré la orden de que lo busquen...-

Aome se levanto del suelo y corrió hasta donde estaba el rey para abrazarlo efusivamente.

-¡¿De verdad, lo hará?!...- dijo sonriendo mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Si eso te hace feliz lo haré...- Sonrió y con su mano derecha tomó el mentón de la joven. –Haré lo que sea para que mi "mayor tesoro" sea feliz....- Ella bajó la mirada apenada... –Ahora ve, seca tus lágrimas y dile a tu obstinada madre que su bas... su hijo, volverá...-

Aome besó la mano de su abuelo para salir corriendo y desaparecer por una puerta que estaba del lado derecho del trono. Un soldado barrigón con una barba rojiza se acercó al rey e hizo una reverencia..

-Mi señor...- El rey asintió dándole permiso de hablar. –Dos de nuestros pueblos vecinos del norte, pues, han entrado en guerra...-

-Eso no es posible, son pueblos pacíficos-

-Aún así mi señor, el poder y la avaricia pueden terminar con esa paz; ambos pueblos luchan por tener las tierras del otro y, no es por alarmarle pero, quizás nosotros también tengamos que luchar para evitar perder nuestras tierras...-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Dijo el rey mirando de reojo al soldado.

-Me temo que el reino del este se a rebelado contra sus "amigos", ahora luchan contra todo aquel que se resista a entregar su reino, quieren más poder y más tierras mi señor...-

Justo en ese momento apareció otro de los soldados del rey, éste era un poco más delgado y rubio, traía a otro hombre jalado del brazo, un hombre un tanto flacucho, sudado y en su cara se notaba el cansancio de un lago viaje, al parecer era un mensajero por el bolso que traía. El rey no se imaginaba que el mensaje que aquel hombre traería sería un mensaje que cambiaría la vida de todos...

-Mi señor, encontré a este hombre espiando por las ventanas del castillo...- Lo empujó al suelo y éste cayó a los pies del rey.

-¡Mi señor, yo no espiaba!, solo esperaba que la joven princesa se alejara de usted, la noticia que traigo no es para ser escuchada por una joven e inocente princesa...-

-¿De que noticia me hablas, acaso es tan impresionante?-

-Mi señor...- Decía mientras trataba de levantarse, por lo que fue ayudado por el guardia barrigón. –Mi rey ha desatado una masacre contra todos aquellos que se resisten a unírsele, que se resisten a entregar sus tierras... Me temo que esa masacre se extenderá hasta sus tierras mi señor si usted no se le une...-

El rey se quedo paralizado, ¿una guerra?, no podía permitir que eso sucediera. Su pueblo había vivido en completa paz, ni su padre ni su abuelo llevaron a su pueblo a la "guerra del poder". En su mente se dibujaban imágenes inevitables de su pueblo masacrado; las cabañas ardiendo en fuego, su gente muriendo; mujeres y niños que no podrían defenderse, su familia en peligro de muerte, siendo torturada. No podía permitir que su familia pasara por aquel sufrimiento debía encontrar una solución rápido. Por ahora tenía que pensar muy bien. Le pidió al mensajero que se fuera y le pidiera a su rey, en su nombre, que le diera un día para pensarlo. El viaje del mensajero llevaría dos días, más el día que esperaba le diera el otro rey le daría suficiente tiempo para solucionar su problema. El viajero corrió hasta su caballo y se fue a toda velocidad a llevar un nuevo mensaje. El rey daba vueltas en un salón del castillo, algo así como su despacho, por más que lo intentaba no encontraba la manera de evitar que su pueblo fuera destruido. Un hombre entró al gran salón, un hombre de aspecto lúgubre, vestía una túnica negra y su cabello era largo y negro como la noche, sus ojos siempre tenían un color rojizo, caminaba algo encorvado y transmitía un aura oscura, misteriosa. Era conocido como Naraku, el rey lo había dejado vivir en el castillo como consejero real por haberle aconsejado tiempo atrás como espantar una peste que provocaba la misteriosa muerte de vacas lecheras y, aunque el rey confiaba en él y lo veía como una ayuda, otros lo veían como un hombre mañoso y pensaban que a escondidas embrujaba al rey para que no dejara de confiar en él. Hizo una reverencia y comenzó a hablarle al rey...

-Mi señor...- Hablaba pausadamente, como si tratara de que todas sus palabras se grabaran en la mente de quien lo escuchara, su voz era casi un susurro. –Me apena tanto verle sufrir... Tal vez pueda ayudarle con su carga...- Dijo besando la mano del rey, _beso de Judas_.

-¿Quieres ayudarme?...- Veía fijamente por una ventana hacia un jardín que estaba en la parte trasera del castillo donde Aome leía entre flores y árboles. –Dime entonces, ¿Cómo puedo evitar que la desgracia caiga en mi pueblo?... He pensado quizás ese rey quiera llegar a un acuerdo conmigo, no es necesario ir tan lejos, quizás podamos hacer una alianza...-

-¿Una alianza basada en qué, su alteza? Los hombres de nuestra era ya no tienen fe en las viejas alianzas, toman lo que quieren a la fuerza sin piedad alguna...- Hablaba muy cerca del rey como si lo tratara de hipnotizar con sus palabras.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer entonces, ¡ver cómo mi familia y mi pueblo fallecen!?- Gritó el rey volviéndose a su "perro faldero" con desesperación.

-Ay un modo, mi señor... En sus manos está la pieza clave que evitará la desgracia...- Lo llevó con pasos cortos de nuevo a la ventana y con su mirada le señaló a la joven que jugueteaba con las criadas. –La joven Aome, es muy bella, quizás ella... Pueda ayudaros su majestad...-

-¿Qué propones?...- Preguntó el rey con la voz entrecortada.

-Hay uniones que ni el hombre puede separar majestad... El rey tiene un hijo joven, un príncipe, Kouga, una a ambos príncipes en santo matrimonio... Así podrá detener lo que se avecina de una forma pacífica y hasta... Alegre...- El rey lo miró con impresión.

-Yo no podría hacer eso, entregar a mi tesoro así...-

-Piénselo majestad, hasta su pueblo se beneficiaría, su pueblo se haría más grande, aunque... Ya no sería suyo sino de la joven Aome y el príncipe Kouga, y si me permite decirlo usted está en una edad un poco, pues, avanzada y no querrá usted que su "tesoro" quedará desprotegida en el mundo, ¿o si?...- Lo logró, con esos comentarios, convenció al rey.

-Quizás si sea esa la solución... Sí, se casarán... Y ella, ella, me perdonará...- Lágrimas corrían por las mejillas del rey mientras miraba a su nieta sonreír por la ventana.

-Mi señor, las mujeres vienen a este mundo para solucionar nuestros problemas son solo, una inversión más....- El rey lo miró y luego salió del salón dejando al "espectro" como lo llamaban los soldados, mirando por la ventana. –Y más le vale a "nuestra" joven, inversión, cooperar con la nueva alianza que mi príncipe Kouga llevará a cabo...- Sonreía maliciosamente mientras la veía por la ventana, ni se imaginaba el destino que se le avecinaba...

Llegó la noche y a la hora de cenar el rey no se presentó. Pasó un día y en la mente del rey retumbaban las palabras de Naraku y las suyas propias y aunque le doliera que el futuro de su nieta fuera tan triste ya lo había decidido, ella se casaría con el príncipe y su pueblo se salvaría solo que todavía no sabia como iba a decírselo, aunque, por muy tranquilo que se lo dijera el resultado sería el mismo; un corazón joven y con ilusiones roto... Ya habían pasado dos días desde que el mensajero fue enviado de regreso a su reino, aquella mañana había un sol reluciente, todo estaba en completa calma, de repente irrumpió en el castillo a mitad de una conversación entre el rey, Naraku y el soldado de mayor rango en el trono del rey un joven alto y musculoso, su piel era blanca y estaba llena de tierra; al parecer venía de una gran lucha. Su cabello era rubio platinado largo y estaba atado con una cinta roja, sus ojos eran de un dorado profundo, su caminar era cansado, si, venía de una gran batalla... se acercó hasta unos escalones y se arrodilló, en la cima de estos estaba el rey un poco asombrado, Naraku lo miraba con malicia y desconcierto a la vez...

-Su majestad...- Dijo el joven con voz ronca y fuerte. –Vengo de tierras lejanas, mis guerreros y yo, pues, supongo que nos perdimos, fuimos a dar tierras en las que, por lo visto, no éramos bienvenidos, encontramos este poblado en medio de la nada espero se compadezca, al menos de mi gente... Y nos permita quedarnos por unas horas...- Habló siempre con la vista en el suelo.

-Por lo que ven mis ojos, viene usted de una gran batalla...-

-Algo así mi señor...-

-Levántate de allí muchacho, supongo que deben estar muy cansados, tu y tu gente...- El muchacho se levantó del suelo y llamó a unos de sus acompañantes quien traía tomado de la mano a un niño de unos 8 años, al parecer el joven Souta fue finalmente encontrado.

-En nuestro camino encontramos a este pequeño, dijo que era de estas tierras y creo que se alegró al ver su imponente castillo...- Unos ojos color ébano observaban detenidamente la escena tras el pasillo derecho del salón, no pudo evitar la emoción y Aome salió corriendo para abrazar a su hermano. Esta vez llevaba un vestido parecido al anterior de color verde igualmente pero mucho más oscuro, era uno de sus colores preferidos...

-¡Souta!- Gritó mientras corría hasta su hermano.

-¡Aome!- Éste la abrazó y comenzó a hablar emocionado. -¡Aome no lo vas a creer, viví mi propia aventura, estuve fuera del castillo, todo es enorme! Y ¡Él, él me trajo de regreso, a caballo!- Decía señalando al joven de caballo rubio.

-Debió ser muy emocionante...- Dijo entre risas. -¡Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer!, estuvimos tan preocupados...- Dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo. Mientras el joven no apartaba la mirada de ella, era definitivamente la joven más hermosa que había visto... –Ahora debes darte un baño, ¡mira cómo estas lleno de tierra!- Una criada se acercó a el pequeño y se lo llevó hacia adentro. –Usted, usted lo salvó...- Dijo refiriéndose al joven sonrojada y sin verlo a la cara.

-Pues la verdad, es un niño muy valiente, él nos salvó a nosotros...- No dejaba de mirarla asombrado

-¡Entonces es un héroe! Y uno muy modesto, ¡trajo al muchacho de regreso!- Dijo el rey abriendo los brazos para poner sus puños en su cintura. –Ahora el nombre de nuestro héroe es...-

-Inuyasha mi señor, mi nombre es Inuyasha...- Dijo mirando al rey y viendo a Aome de reojo.

-¡Excelente!, muy bien joven Inuyasha valla usted con una de mis criadas, ella le llevará a un lugar donde usted y su gente pueda asearse y puede quedarse aquí todo lo que desee, ¡ah, y lo espero para cenar!- Dijo poniéndole la mano derecha en hombro.

-Se lo agradezco mucho mi señor...- Dijo volteándose hacia la entrada pero una suave voz detuvo sus pasos...

-Gra... gracias por... traer a mi hermano- Dijo Aome subiendo la mirada.

-Un placer...- La muchacha fue en busca de su hermano y quedaron ambos hombres conversando.

-Es mi nieta, mi mayor tesoro, ¡es un ángel!- Decía mientras guiaba al muchacho a la entrada.

-Y es un ángel muy bello mi señor...- Siguió su camino siendo guiado por la criada mientras el rey era envenenado por las palabras de Naraku quien salió corriendo hasta el rey.

-Mi señor, no es bueno, no, no lo es, es, es un desconocido, no puede confiar así en un hombre que llega sucio y ensangrentado con la batalla grabada en los ojos...- El rey le dio la espalda y se sentó en su trono.

-¡Tonterías! Es un buen muchacho y un héroe, deja de ser tan desconfiado Naraku...- el aludido lanzó un bufido y salió del salón para observar a Inuyasha con sus hombres.

-Solo espero, que, el "héroe", no nos traiga... problemas-

Mientras Inuyasha y sus hombres se aseaban, comían, bebían y descansaban Aome jugaba con su hermano y conversaba con su madre la bella Naomi...

-Dicen que el joven guerrero que trajo a Souta de regreso es muy apuesto...-

-Madre...- Decía sonrojándose. –Si, lo es...-

-Pero no por eso deja de ser hombre, y los hombres solo saben traernos desgracias...- Aome bajó la mirada un poco decepcionada. –Pero también son capaces de hacernos muy felices y de darnos esperanzas y ganas de vivir...- Dijo Naomi con picardía a su hija.

-Madre... No logro entender porque el abuelo, no quiere a Souta, él no le ha hecho nada malo...-

-Tal vez él no pero su padre si... Tú hija mía eres hija de un príncipe, un hombre de la realeza... Tu abuelo le tenía demasiado aprecio, pero no vivió lo suficiente como para verte crecer, en cambio el padre de Souta... Fue un soldado que me enamoró con mentiras, una vez que logró conseguir lo que quería se fue y me abandonó. Al morir tu padre mi padre retomó su lugar de rey y yo, yo solo avergoncé a la familia...- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Madre...- Aome la abrazó. –No debes sentirte culpable, fuiste engañada...- Naomi tomó las manos de su hija, las besó y sonrió.

-Tu abuelo quiere a Souta pero le avergüenza saber que no es de sangre real- Secó sus lágrimas y vió a Aome fijamente a los ojos. - Hija mía no permitas que nadie te diga que hacer solo por guardar apariencias... No cometas el mismo error que yo...- Aome asintió y comenzó a arreglarse para la cena.

Había un salón muy grande con una clase de chimenea hecha con rocas en uno de los lados del mismo, había un gran mesón tallado de pura madera con once sillas a su alrededor, en las paredes habían banderas con los colores de su nación; rojo y dorado y algunas armas que adornaban el gran salón. En un extremo del mesón había una silla grande, obviamente la del rey, a su derecha se sentaba Aome y Souta y a su izquierda su hija Naomi. En medio de la cena llegó el joven y guapo guerrero, esta vez venía sin armadura, vestía una especie de camisón blanco y unos pantalones color vino tinto, hizo una reverencia ante la familia real y con un movimiento de mano el rey le señaló que podía sentarse.

-Disculpe mi atraso majestad pero mis hombres y yo tuvimos que reparar algunas armas y hay un par de heridos de guerra...- Decía mientras se sentaba.

-Si es normal ¿no?, espero estén cómodos en la cabaña en la que fueron alojados-

-Por supuesto mi señor no podíamos estar más cómodos- Sonrió para luego mirar a Aome por unos segundos.

-Debe ser horrible estar en una guerra...- Dijo Aome curiosa y un poco apenada, fue cuando por primera vez lo vió a los ojos y quedó prendida de ellos desde entonces. Ahora no estaba sucio podía ver su piel algo bronceada por los días de intensa exposición al sol. En verdad era un hombre muy bien parecido, casi perfecto.

-Pues no fue realmente una guerra, solo un simple enfrentamiento, pero aun así es deprimente ver eso...- Aome asintió. Fueron las únicas palabras que cruzó con ella... Por el momento.

La cena continuó sin pormenores, lo único que quizás ensombrecía aquella cena era la presencia de Naraku en un rincón, no le quitaba la vista de encima a Inuyasha quien de vez en cuando lo veía con la misma malicia y luego seguía con la conversación Al terminar de cenar el rey se levantó, pidió el debido permiso y se retiró de aquel comedor hacia su habitación. Luego se retiró la madre de Aome con el pequeño Souta vencidos por el sueño. Solo quedaban ellos en la mesa, había unas cuatro criadas y cinco guardias en las puertas y el molesto Naraku en su rincón. Aome se levantó de la mesa, pidió permiso y él no pudo evitar hablarle...

-¿Puedo acompañarla...?- Preguntó levantándose de su asiento y ella se volteó para mirarlo.

-¿Piensa acompañarme a mi habitación, no le parece algo, inapropiado...?- Dijo algo sonrojada.

-¡No!, no, no era mi intención, disculpe si la ofendí...- Se inclinó en símbolo de disculpa para subir la mirada y verla a los ojos. Llevaba un vestido largo blanco, las mangas del mismo eran largas y colgaban de las manos de Aome, sus hombros estaban al descubierto y su níveo cuello era adornado por un collar plateado del cual colgaba una estrella alargada tallada en un precioso diamante. Su cabello estaba suelto, se enroscaba en las puntas y algunos mechones caían en su frente, la pequeña tiara adornaba su cabeza. No podía dejar de mirarla era como estar en sueño...

-No iré a mi habitación así que, podrá acompañarme a dar un paseo nocturno...- El muchacho no expresó palabra alguna solo asintió y la siguió a una de las puertas de salón. Naraku observó la escena con detenimiento y en su retorcida mente vagaban pensamientos terribles hacia el joven.

-Comienza a dar problemas...-

Mientras tanto el rey fue hasta la habitación de Souta donde sabía que encontraría a su hija Naomi. Debía decirle lo que pensaba hacer con Aome, aunque ella también lo odiara por ello... Al hablarle del tema la alarmó, salieron de la habitación del niño para ir hasta un rincón de un pasillo...

-¿Cómo puedes siquiera en pensar hacerle algo así?- Susurraba Naomi desesperada.

-¿Prefieres verla morir en una terrible batalla?- Respondía su padre.

-¡Prefiero verla feliz!, eso no la hará feliz... ¿Por qué no tratas de solucionarlo, por qué...?- No la dejó continuar.

-¡Porque es la única salida!- Gritó. -¡No creas que no me duele hacerlo!... Lo siento, pero la decisión está tomada...-

-Así que ese será su destino...- Dijo observando por una pequeña ventana a Aome que caminaba entretenida con Inuyasha.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho...- Dijo entrecortado.

-Que así sea...-

Mientras tanto, ambos jóvenes caminaban y conversaban acerca de sus vidas. Aome no podía evitar sentirse en cielo con solo escuchar su voz, nunca había visto a un hombre tan hermoso...

-... Así que, no conocí a mi padre, viví con mi madre, y mi hermano, pues, él me odia, sobe todo porque le salve la vida hace tiempo...- Dijo sonriendo mientras se agarraba de la rama de un árbol. –No se lo que es vivir entre lujos pero creo que nunca me falto nada, siempre tuve todo lo que necesite cerca de mí...-

-Aún así es triste que no haya conocido a su padre, bueno, yo tampoco lo conocí...-

-Es una lástima, pero creo que no le hizo falta, su abuelo el rey al parecer le ha dado todo el cariño que usted ha necesitado...-

-Si, mi abuelo es un gran hombre, y un gran rey...- Dijo con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

-Si que lo es, dejar que un desconocido llegue con un ejército a sus tierras y descanse en ellas no lo hace cualquier rey, al menos no sin batallar primero...-

-Es usted un joven muy valiente, enfrentar a tantos peligros solo durante toda su vida sin miedo alguno...

-Por supuesto que temo mi lady, temo perder a las personas que amo, pero tampoco he vivido tanto como parece, solo tengo veinte años... ¿qué edad tiene usted mi lady?-

-¡Oiga!, eso no debe preguntársele a una dama...- Dijo sonriendo.

-Lo siento pero me temo que no se mucho de modales, ni sé como tratar a una bella joven como usted... Aún así, ¿me dirá su edad o acaso es más vieja de lo que parece y teme que el mundo lo sepa?- Le dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa dibujada en los labios y ella no evitó reír en voz alta.

-Apenas tengo diecisiete años...-

Él se acercó a ella como si fuera a besarla, pero no lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerlo, y la vio fijamente a los ojos. -¿Alguna vez le han dicho lo hermosos que son sus ojos?- Ella no tardó en ruborizarse, los brazos del joven la aprisionaron inconscientemente en un árbol y pudo observar por encima del camisón del joven su bien formado pecho..

-E... e... esto es inapropiado, y... yo... debo irme...- Salió corriendo hacia el castillo sin darse cuenta de que su collar había caído de su cuello.

Inuyasha tomó el collar, vió hacia la dirección que Aome había tomado y sonrió. No cruzaron grandes palabras. Solo conversaron de sus vidas. Solo se miraron por un momento. La sangre viajaba a toda velocidad por sus venas. ¿Qué era esto? No quería saberlo en realidad solo se iría a dormir con la mirada de Aome grabada en su mente.... Pues era mejor soñar con un destino que no llegaría, una princesa jamás podría estar con un hombre como él, no, ella merecía algo mejor, el mayor tesoro del rey merecía algo mejor...

**Continuará...**

**N/A:** ¡¿Qué tal eh?!, tenía que hacer este fic de cualquier manera!, es que no podía sacer la idea de mi cabeza y lo mejor que podía hacer para tranquilizar mi imaginación era escribirlo!! Espero les haya gustado y espero dejen reviews!! Un kiss!!! ¡(*#*)!


	2. La Noticia

Aclaro que Inuyasha es © de Rumiko Tahakashi! Solo la historia es mía ©!!, no publico historias en ningún otro lado okey??.

**N/A**: Bien!! Aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo, no podía esperar a escribirlo XD!!! Espero lo disfruten!!!!

Clasificado M por futuras escenas.

**La Noticia:**

Las noches de la edad media eran tranquilas, llenas de completa calma, el cielo era de un azul muy oscuro y era adornado por pequeñas estrellas. En una de las habitaciones de una cabaña, descansaba un joven guerrero. Una suave brisa entraba por una ventana y hacía que un pequeño y suave trozo de tela que colgaba de la misma se balanceara, una vela alumbraba la habitación brindando una luz muy tenue, en una noche tranquila como esta, el joven guerrero sueña... _Camina por un bosque alumbrado por la bella luz del sol, camina y escucha el cantar de los pájaros, hay niños que corren y juegan a su alrededor, se respira cierta felicidad en éste bosque. Una pequeña niña de unos cuatro o cinco años con el cabello rubio y enrulado y la piel tan blanca como la suya se le acerca con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro, él, se acerca a ella y pone una de sus rodillas en el suelo, la niña se balancea de un lado a otro sonriendo tímidamente con las manos en su espalda, como si ocultara algo... Inuyasha le sonríe y ella le muestra la hermosa orquídea con tonos lila que escondía, él carga a la pequeña y la sienta en su pierna y la niña lo abraza y luego le da la orquídea, el joven observa la orquídea y la toma en su mano, la niña le señala hacia lo que parecía un paredón al fondo del bosque, él mira hacia la dirección y la niña le da un beso en la mejilla para correr y desaparecer entre los árboles. Inuyasha caminaba en la dirección que la pequeña le había señalado, no era un paredón, era un extraño árbol en forma de casco, de sus largas ramas colgaban miles de orquídeas, por el centro del "casco" entraba la luz del sol dándole un "baño de luz" al lugar, en el medio logró divisar una silueta, una silueta de mujer, una mujer alta y delgada que danzaba y daba vueltas por todo el claro, llevaba un vestido blanco de una tela muy clara, parecía más bien un vestido hecho con retazos, pues, eran como pedazos de tela dispareja lo que cubría la blanca piel de la mujer, estaba descalza y llevaba el cabello suelto adornado con pequeñas flores rosadas enlazadas con pequeñas cadenas doradas cuyos extremos colgaban por la cascada color ébano que terminaba en suaves rulos. La brisa movía las flores del árbol y se desprendían para dar vueltas junto con la bella joven, en un momento logró reconocerla, era ella, la princesa Aome... Ella lo vió y detuvo su danza para admirarlo, le dedica una sonrisa tímida y camina lentamente hasta él, lo toma de la mano y lo invita a participar en su baile, no cruzan palabra alguna solo se miran y sonríen. Él detiene el baile y la abraza estando ella de espalda y le muestra la orquídea, ella la toma en su mano y le sonríe para voltearse y quedar frente a frente con él, se levanta en la punta de los dedos para alcanzar los labios del joven y de repente la tierra comienza a sacudirse con fuerza, el cielo se oscurece y las nubes toman una forma de remolino, de algún lado sale una sombra llevándose a la joven con ella, él toma su mano tratando de no soltarla pero la sombra es más fuerte, ella lo mira con lágrimas en los ojos y la orquídea cae al suelo destrozada..._

-¡¡NO!!- Despertó cubierto de sudor y tratando de recuperar el aliento. Uno de sus acompañantes entra en la habitación; Miroku su mejor amigo, casi su hermano.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó algo preocupado, el aludido se recostó de la suave almohada suspirando.

-Una... una pesadilla... Estoy bien, ve, duerme de nuevo...- Miroku asintió y se retiró.

¿Acaso ese sueño era una clase de aviso?, quizás es que no debía acercarse a la princesa o quizás debía estar cerca para salvarla pero, salvarla ¿de qué?... Retomó su sueño con miles de pregunta rondando en su cabeza. Mientras, la princesa no conciliaba sueño alguno, daba vueltas en su cama de un lado a otro se levantaba, caminaba, se sentaba, ¿qué rayos pasaba?, ¿por qué la había dejado tan conmocionada el haber conocido a ese joven? Tal vez era porque no había visto a un hombre tan hermoso en toda su vida o tal vez fueron las simples palabras del joven lo que la aturdió; _-¿Alguna vez le han dicho lo hermosos que son sus ojos?-_ Fuera lo que fuera necesitaba un poco de sosiego. Entonces se preguntó a sí misma... _¿Habrá sido amor a primera vista?_ Pero, no era posible algo así, no habían hablado prácticamente de nada, pero tal vez, solo tal vez pudo haber sido esa la razón de su extraña e inconsciente locura. En un momento logró conciliar el sueño. A lo lejos comenzó a salir el sol, éste amanecer era algo sombrío, como si todo se ambientara para recibir una mala noticia. La mitad de la mañana transcurrió sin mayor importancia, Aome Hablaba con su madre y jugaba con su hermano, Naomi miraba a su hija tratando de aguantar las lágrimas; el destino de su hija era triste y sombrío. A mitad de mañana un soldado corría hasta el castillo con un pergamino en su mano, llegó hasta el rey y se arrodilló para entregar la noticia que llevaba en sus manos...

-¡Mi señor!, llegó esto mi señor, un ave lo trajo hasta aquí...- Naraku se acercó y se lo arrancó de la mano para leerlo.

-¿Qué dice?...- Le preguntó el rey a Naraku.

-Mi señor...- Hablaba con su típica voz sombría. –Me temo, que... a vuestro rey vecino, no le ha convencido el hecho de tener que daros tiempo mi señor...-

-¡¿A qué te refieres?!- Exclamó levantándose con furia de su trono.

-En tres días un ejército de trescientos hombres yacerá en nuestras tierras... Vuestro pueblo será destruido mi señor...-

-¡No eso no pude ser!, ¡no podremos defendernos ante tal ejército!- Comenzó a caminar por el salón desesperadamente. Naraku le hizo una seña con la mirada al soldado para que saliera del salón.

-Deberá entonces cumplir, con lo acordado mi señor...- Dijo acercándose maliciosamente al rey. –Aquella boda, deberá llevarse a cabo...-

-Si... tengo que, decírselo a Aome... tengo que, decírselo...- El rey hablaba con cierta tristeza... Se acercó a una mesa, tomó un pergamino y una pluma y comenzó a escribir. –Que este pergamino sea enviado hasta nuestro rey vecino lo más pronto posible...-

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero su majestad pero, ¿qué escribió en el pergamino?-

-Creo que es obvio Naraku, en ese pergamino le propongo al rey casar a su hijo con mi Aome... Solo espero que acepte- Naraku sonrió con malicia y se llevó el pergamino.

Mientras esto ocurría Aome juntaba flores en el jardín del castillo y sonreía, simplemente sonreía. Inuyasha la observaba desde un árbol, temía acercarse a ella, su sueño había sido tan terrible, sintió en su bolsillo el collar que la joven había olvidado la noche anterior y tomó el valor suficiente para acercarse. Ella estaba sentada en la grama observando una mariposa que se había posado en su mano, ésta voló lejos de un momento a otro y Aome sintió que había alguien detrás de ella, se levantó y miró con asombro la escultura de hombre que era Inuyasha, él tenía la vista fija en el suelo como apenado por algo y luego subió la mirada y pidió disculpas por lo ocurrido anteriormente.

-Mi lady, quisiera disculparme por mi comportamiento anoche... Yo, no quise ofenderla...-

-No se preocupe, no hay nada que perdonar...- Le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

-Olvidó esto anoche cuando salió corriendo...- Dijo sacando el collar de su bolsillo el cual brillaba como si tuviera una luz interna.

-¡Mi collar!, creí que lo había perdido, fue un regalo de mi padre, o al menos así me dijo mi madre...- Dijo tomándolo con emoción.

-Tiene un brillo especial..._ Como usted..._- Pensó el joven.

-Mi madre dijo que es una joya que lleva por nombre "_La Estrella Caída_" debido a su extraño brillo, si la ve de lejos es como una estrella de verdad, la tengo desde que soy un bebé...- Trató de colocarlo en su cuello e Inuyasha la detuvo para sustituir sus manos por las de él para ayudarla a colocárselo. El roce de sus tibias y fuertes manos le provocó un leve escalofrío, se puso frente a él y lo miró a los ojos, el tomó sus manos y las acercó a sus labios, ella se estremeció.

-Perdóneme mi lady pero es que... no lo puedo evitar, no puedo re... resistirme cuando estoy cerca de usted...-

-Yo... yo... yo tampoco... Quisiera saber qué es lo que siento cuando estoy tan cerca de usted joven...- Él la interrumpió.

-Llámeme Inuyasha...-

-Inuyasha...- El se acercó a ella, estaba a pocos centímetros de besarla por fin...

-¡Espera! ¿Está esto bien?, es decir, ¿no es mal visto que yo este así con us... contigo?- Se sonrojó al tutearlo.

-¿Acaso es el amor mal visto?...-

-_¿Amor?_- Se preguntó ella a sí misma avergonzada. ¿Sería amor en verdad, no era una simple confusión de mujer joven, pero, tan pronto? Fuera lo que fuera iba a aventurarse a saberlo, tomó el rostro del joven en sus manos y se acercó e él pero fueron interrumpidos por la madre de la joven quien había quedado asombrada al verlos tan cerca el uno del otro. Aome lo empujó con fuerza y se acercó a su madre. Inuyasha bajó la mirada apenado, Naomi puso su mano en la espalda de Aome guiándola hacia la entrada del castillo. Inuyasha las siguió una vez que se internaron en el castillo...

-¿Qué hacías con él Aome?- Preguntó su madre asustada deteniéndose en un rincón. Inuyasha se ocultó y escuchaba la conversación de ambas mujeres.

-Madre... yo solo...- Estaba totalmente avergonzada.

-No digas nada, yo vi todo... hija mía ese amor no puede ser, debes olvidar que conociste a ese muchacho...- La miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Pero madre, yo, yo solo... ¿por qué, por qué debo olvidarlo?!...- No la dejó continuar.

-Ahora lo sabrás, a partir de hoy no puedes ver a ningún otro hombre hija mía...- La jaló por un brazo hasta el "despacho del rey" cerrando una gran puerta una vez adentro. Inuyasha se acercó a la puerta lo suficiente como para escuchar lo que adentro hablaban.

-Aquí está, yo la traje ahora tú encárgate del resto...- Le dijo Naomi decidida a su padre.

-Pero yo...- Dijo el rey un poco desconcertado.

-¡No seré yo quien le de la noticia que entristezca su vida!- Gritó Naomi con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-¿De qué hablan madre, por qué lloras?, ¡¿Qué está pasando?!- Gritaba Aome asustada.

-Aome...- Dijo el rey agarrando suavemente a Aome por los hombros. –Hija mía, vas, vas a casarte...-

-¿Qué?- En ese momento, Inuyasha fue encontrado por uno de los guardias quien lo obligó a salir del castillo.

-Vas a casarte, con el príncipe Kouga, el hijo de nuestro rey vecino...-

-No... ¡No!, yo, no puedo, yo...- Se había quedado sin palabras ante aquella desagradable. Su madre miraba el suelo y lloraba desconsoladamente. Esto no podía estar pasando, no ahora, no ahora que conocía a Inuyasha, no ahora que aquello que siempre anheló estaba al alcance de su mano.

-¿Por qué no mi tesoro?- Dijo el rey tomando el rostro de Aome en sus manos.

-Yo no puedo porque, porque...- No encontraba respuesta, si decía la verdadera razón, sería mucho peor, miraba a su madre y volvía a mirar a su abuelo hasta que decidió enfrentarlo, no quería terminar con aquello que aún no había comenzado de un todo. –No me caso porque, ¡porque no quiero, yo solo me casaré con el hombre al que ame, ni siquiera conozco a ese príncipe! Además ¿por qué ahora?, no lo entiendo...- Reclamaba entre llanto.

-¡Pero que egoísta de su parte!- Gritó Naraku levantándose de su asiento.

-Aome, tendrás que sacrificar esos sueños, lo harás porque es tu deber como princesa...- Decía el rey tratando de calmarla.

-¿Egoísta yo?, ¿Mi deber? ¡Pero...!-

-¡Si, es tu deber para con tu pueblo! ¡Si no te casas con él, un ejército de trescientos hombres será enviado a nuestras tierras para destruir a nuestro pueblo!...- Aome quedó atónita, no esperaba esa respuesta. -¡¿Es eso lo que quieres, ver como todo es destruido ante tus ojos, ver cómo tu familia es torturada, es eso?!- Por un momento solo imágenes terribles pasaron por su mente, se horrorizaba al pensar que todo lo que amaba y conocía sería exterminado de esa manera. –Nunca te he pedido nada hija mía, si quieres agradecerme todo lo que he hecho por ti, este es el momento... Solo tú puedes ayudarme...-

-Además como buena princesa, debe, sacrificarse por su gente, como ya le fue dicho, es su deber...- Continuó Naraku mientras era observado con furia por la madre de Aome.

-No soy un monstruo como para obligarte pero, si no lo haces, pues... Tú entiendes, ¿verdad?...- Preguntó el rey tratando de ser lo más amable posible.

-Si... lo entiendo... Debo hacerlo, entonces...- Decía mirando hacia el suelo resignada al destino que tendría.

-Esperaremos la respuesta de...- No concluyó de hablar el rey cuando llegó un hombre al salón con un pergamino en la mano, las noticias malas llegan muy rápido...

-¡Mi señor, es para usted!- Naraku lo fue a arrancar de las manos del hombre pero el rey fue más rápido y lo tomó en sus manos, Naraku hizo una reverencia y trató de ocultar su molestia. El rey leyó el pergamino con desesperación, observó a todos en la habitación y luego miró a Aome fijamente.

-La propuesta fue aceptada...- La madre de Aome cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sus lágrimas caían y Naraku sonreía disimuladamente. –El rey ha aceptado que te cases con su hijo...- Aome cayó arrodillada al suelo mientras lloraba sin consuelo. –En dos días estarán aquí para celebrar el compromiso y un día después se llevará a cabo la boda... Aome deberá estar lista para entonces...- Observó como ésta lloraba y habló pausadamente. –A mi me duele más que a ti pero, es lo único que puede salvarnos...-

-Yo, necesito un poco de aire...-

Aome salió corriendo de la habitación, corrió por todo el castillo hasta que legó al jardín en el que estuvo en la mañana con Inuyasha. Estaba tan ensimismada que pasó por un lado del joven que estaba sentado en una roca sin darse cuenta. Se arrojó al suelo sin que su llanto se detuviera, veía hacia todos lados, su desesperación no tenía límite, no solo sería alejada de Inuyasha sino que estaría destinada a pasar el resto de sus días al lado de un hombre que ni conocía. Inuyasha se acercó hasta ella y la hizo levantarse tomándola de los bazos, ella lo abrazó con fuerza y él besó su cabeza con dulzura. Aome bajó la mirada y luego lo vió a los ojos, esos ojos dorados y profundos.

-Voy a casarme- Dijo para volverlo a abrazar llorando.

-Si, escuché cuando el rey te lo dijo... Pero ¿por qué, con quién?-

-Con el príncipe Kouga, el hijo de nuestro rey vecino quien iba a enviar un gran ejército para apoderarse de las tierras de mi abuelo a la fuerza...-

-¡No podemos permitirlo, no voy a permitir que me separen de ti!- Ella lo miró asombrada pero se imaginó que si él se enfrentaba ante la situación podría sufrir grandes consecuencias, ella nunca se iba a perdonar que él también muriera a causa de su obstinación, prefería verlo libre, vivo y en brazos de otra que verlo morir por su causa.

-¡No, suélteme!- Lo alejó de ella con fuerza y él sintió asombro cuando lo rechazó y al escuchar que ella volvía a tratarle de usted. –¡Aléjese de mí, esto no puede ser, yo no podría estar con alguien como usted, mi destino es casarme con un príncipe!-

Lo dejó en medio del jardín solo y de alguna manera muy desilusionado pero, quizás ella tenía razón, eso que sentían, no podía ser...

**Continuará...**


End file.
